Trigun: Stuck in the Elevator!
by ThEmEtROiDHunTEr152
Summary: Basically what the title says. A story about the Trigun characters getting stuck in an elevator. But pure chaos ensues! Fun! Ok, um, R&R Please! Peace out! Bye!
1. The Annoying Metal Box that goes 'Ding'

Trigun- Stuck in the Elevator! By themetroidhunter152 PG- Rude and crude humor, and brief language.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tmh152- Hey, wass goin' on all? Metroid Hunter 152 here, and bearing my latest fic, to boot! My latest idea is an elevator story for Trigun. I'm not sure how they got the technology for an elevator, though. Oh well, I guess they could have them. Oh, they have the technology. Anyway, moving on. Samus is here again! Yayeeeee!  
  
Samus- Oh, erm, uh........... riiiiiiiiightttttt. Um, uh, yeah. Erm...... (Clears throat too many times so that it seems fake)  
  
tmh152- You cleared your throaght so many times that that seemed fake.  
  
Samus- Um, anyway, moving on! Hehehehe........... (put's hand behind head and snickers) OK, um, I've been watching Trigun lately and I really like it.  
  
tmh152- Really? Good. It rocks, doesn't it?  
  
Samus- Yeah, it does. (whispers) Vash is cute.  
  
tmh152- What was that? Did I hear Vash is cute?  
  
Samus- He is, isn't he? I mean, ohcrapohgodohman! Um, uh, nevermind, ehehehehehehe..........(puts hand behind head and snickers again)  
  
tmh152- Can we PUH-LESE get back on track here people?  
  
SA-X- HI, PEOPLE!  
  
tmh152- Okay, you are the last thing I need right now, ok? Now, go away like a big boy. I mean, X copy of Samus's DNA.  
  
SA-X: Okay (goes away.  
  
tmh152- That was surprisingly easy.  
  
Samus- Sure was.  
  
tmh152- Oh well, don't complain. Anyway, back to the story. Um, Vash and Meryl and Mille get stuck in an elevator, and pure chaos ensues. Hey, ya know why they get stuck? Well, referring back, I said their technology wasn't good enough. Well, how about they get stuck BECAUSE of the crappy technology. Okay? Now, onward! To the story! Oh wait.................... forgot something. Okay, um, from now on, Samus will be joining us for all of my fanfics. I forced her to sign the contract; join us or die. (Silence, cricket starts chirping) Tough audience, tough audience. Anyway, just kidding. If I pulled that, she'd probably break every bone in my body, shoot me to death with her arm cannon, and do all sorts of other horrible things to me. She will also tell the rating of the fic, and why it was rated that, and what it means. Okay? Now, go for it, Samus!  
  
Samus- Okay, thank you for your schpiel, tmh152.  
  
tmh152- Sure. Hey!  
  
Samus- Hehehehehehehehehehehe.............................. anyway, the fic is called Trigun: Stuck in the Elevator, and it's rated PG for rude and crude humor, and brief language. Okay, I think that's it! OH, and PG means suitable for pretty much everyone. Okay, that's it! Bye! Oh, and not all of the pre-fic thingies will be this long. Okay?  
  
tmh152- Thanks, Samus, Oh, now to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aw, Meryl, why do I have to come with you? Man, shopping's for girls!" "BECAUSE I SAID SO, THAT'S WHY!" Meryl screamed at the top oh her lungs. "Eep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" was all Vash managed to squeak. Meryl Stryfe was avery commanding and demanding person! Of course, pretty much anyone who has known her for at least 5 seconds knew that, though.  
"But Vash, think of the rewards" "Rewards?! Rewards?! WhatrewardsrewardscoolIwantrewardswherearethreewards?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Erm, uh, yeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh............... Uh, anyway, well maybe, if you're good, I'll buy a bag of donuts for you" she taunted. Oh boy. If you know Vash, then you know exactly what's coming.  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blast off!" he screamed absolutely as loud as he could. Then, he started to run around frantically. Meryl did an anime fall. When she got up, she said, "Step 2: he screams weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee at the top of his lungs. Then, he starts to run around the room at top speed. and then......." "donutsdonutsdonutsdonutsdonutsdonutsdonutsdonuts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" "Repeating the word donuts over and over again." "Okay, I'm done." Vash said simply.  
"Oh no! A sign of the apocalypse! Head for the bunker!" Meryl started screaming. She then began to run around, her arms in the room watching the whole time.  
"Is that what I look like when somebody says 'donuts'?" he asked for. "Um, yeah" she replied simply. "Hey, I said donuts!" he said. "Oh, no" Millie said. He then went off into his donuts thing.  
So basically, Meryl Stryfe, a respected, insurance representative, was running around, arms flailing, screaming about the apocalypse. And also, the famed and infamous gunman, the $$1,000,000,000 man, was running around, arms flailing as well, screaming about donuts.  
But, of course, if you know Vash, then that isn't really that odd. Millie just simply got an anime-ish look on her face, and did an anime faint/fall.  
  
~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~  
  
Woolfwood is now with them. Okay. "Wow, what a big store" Mille commented. "Um, Millie. Shouldn't you have figured that out by now? We've been inside for like, a while now" "Oh. Sorry" "Thank you." "So, are we gonna get this shopping stuff over with Meryl?" "Yes, just hold your horses" "Horseswherehorsesilikehorsesthey'reprettyhorseshorseswherearethehorses?" "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK.............................. It was just an expression, Vash" Meryl replied. "Oh. (Sobs)" "Oh shutup" Meryl said in response. She smacks him. "Ow." "Shutup" "Okay" "I'm still in this story, right?" Woolfwood inquired. "Yes, now you shutup too!" Meryl snapped.  
"Hey, I'm the one with the big cross-shaped gun thingy!" "So what, I'm the one with the TEMPER!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed back. "Um, Meryl, if I may inquire........" Vash started. She slowly turned her head toward him. "Um, everybody's staring at you" "Soooooooooo............ WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THEY CAN SHOVE IT UP THEIR ASSES!" "okay" he whispered.  
"Okay, now, time to shop!" she said sweetly. Everyone then looks at each other, dumbfounded, and then shrugs. Obviously, they're all thinking, 'Oh well, don't complain' So they all walk up to the information desk. "Ma'am, can you tell us what floor is which kind of items?" "Yes, ma'am. Here's a guide" the receptionist answered. *Interjection from the author*: Odd, I know, I just kinda made that up, just for this story's sake. Come on work with me here! It's 11:46 PM here! Come on, have a heart! *End Interjection from the author* "Thank you ma'am" "You're welcome miss"  
"Okay, looking at this, let's go to home products, hygienecal products, and toiletries" Vash snickers. "Oh shutup, Vash" Vash giggles like a little girl. "I'm gonna smack you!!!!!!!" "Okay, I'm good, i'm good......*whew*" "Now...... Let's head for the elevator" "Okay" everybody said in unison. (Jaws music starts playing in the background. When it's done, then the Psycho music plays. And then it ends) "Wow, freaky music" Vash says. "Oh, SHUT THE HELL UP!" everybody yells at him in unison. "Okay" he whispers.  
They all head for the elevator. Millie presses the button. The elevator opens with that annoying, 'ding!' We all know what comes next....................  
  
CHAPTER 2 COMING SOON!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tmh152- did ya like that ending?! Huh? Huh?!!!!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahah! I love it!  
  
Samus- I don't. You hurt my fewings. WAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Starts sobbing)  
  
tmh152- Don't worry, Samus. The next chapter will be coming soon. Hey, wait, you're the tough girl who always kicks ass.  
  
Samus- Oh yeah, that's right. Ok! (Regains composure strangeley quickly)  
  
SA-X- Hi!  
  
Samus- Go away!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SA-X- Ok. (Goes away)  
  
Samus and tmh152 look at each other real weird. And then shrug. Obviously, they were saying,'Oh well. Don't complain!'  
  
tmh152- Ok. Anyway, cya later! Peace out! Bye!  
  
Samus- Cya later! Peace out! Bye! 


	2. The Beginning of the End And a dead Mill...

Trigun-Stuck in the Elevator! - Chapter 2  
  
By themetroidhunter152  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tmh152- Next chapter, here we come! I mean, here I have........ it. Okay, um............ um............. cough, cough. YYYYYYYYYYYYeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Samus- Oh shutup and get on with it!  
  
tmh152- PMS'ing are you?  
  
Samus- oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHHH! Shut the f*&k up! (punches me out)  
  
Samus- Wow. (Slapping hands together as if trying to get dust off of her hands, or, the 'and that's that' gesture)  
  
Samus- Okay, now, the fic is called Trigun: Stuck in the Elevator (hope you know that), and is rated PG-13 for language, crude humor, and violence. (Read this chapter to find out, someone commits suicide....) (coughs: Millie!) This is Chapter 2. Lets go!  
  
tmh152- Byeeee! (Has bruises and bumps with 'x's' in the center of them!  
  
Samus- Shutup! I'm not done with YOU yet!  
  
tmh152- bitch..........  
  
(Samus smacks me and beats the pulp out of me)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And, they all entered the elevator. They crowded in, the company of silliness. A wanted man, a dead man, and two insurance representatives. Odd, yes, but also funny. Odd = Funny. Usually. Ok, so................ Vash presses the button for the correct floor. (But little do they know, they wont reach it for a long time! - author)  
  
"Hey!" Vash exclaimed "It won't go! The doors closed, but the damn thing won't go!" he exclaimed again. "Watch your language!" Millie said. "shutup you self-serving, goodie-goodie two-shoes, fat ass, good for nothing bitch!" he said. "Sniffle. Sniffle." was all that could be heard from Millie. She shoots herself with one of Meryl's small guns.  
  
"Whoah." was what everybody said in unison. "Okay, enough for this chapter!" said Woolfwood. "um , you mind explaining the body of the recently, or, VERY recently deceased Millie Thompson not BEING HERE!?!?!?!?!?" she bellowed out. Vash took a tiny step backwards. "Um, I don't know?" Woolfwood said. "Sad, because you're the one who, erm, dropped your 'anchor' in her 'port' if you know what I mean." Meryl said with a derisive note in her tone.  
  
"erm........ Uncomfortable situation......" Woolfwood said. "So's your face, so shutup." "Ok." he replied. The elevator started moving upward, and then, halfway, stopped again. "OOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKK......................................." everybody said at the same time.  
  
"Um, how about we end this chapter now, and get back on the real problem, the elevator, which is what this whole story's supposed to be about, next chapter? Huh? Huh?" Vash said.  
  
"Ok!" all of them said together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
